Learning to Walk Again
by Little Miss Hufflepuff
Summary: what happens after the final battle.harry isn't acting right,is there something wrong? Ron & Hermione begin there relationship and can Ginny forgive Harry for being such a nobel prat? *all parings as J.K.R.wrote them,all characters her's.i'm not payed
1. Chapter 1

As Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Headmaster's office Harry couldn't help but feel the events of the last few days catching up on him and he stumbled exhaustedly. Ron grabbed his arm to stop him from falling face first into the marble steps.

"You okay mate?" Ron looked him over worry etched over his face.

Harry nodded and said "Fine, just tired". He shook Ron's arm of and continued to climb the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. Behind him Ron and Hermione shared a anxious glance with each other and ran to catch up with Harry.

"Are you sure Harry? Maybe you should go to the hospital wing and have Madame Pomfrey examine you, just to be safe" Hermione proposed not liking how pale Harry looked.

Harry shook his head "She's got enough to worry about, she needs to care for the people who were injured. Ignoring Hermione's protests he continued up the stair cases to the tower. Once they reached the Fat Lady Harry stopped dead in his tracks, they hadn't been here all year, they had no idea what the password might be, and so how were they to enter the common room?

"Don't worry there darlings, you don't need a password on this day, for today is a day for celebration!" The Fat Lady giggled hysterically, as she took another gulp from her wine glass, along with the other drunken women in her frame. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the common room and Harry headed straight to the stair case that lead to the boy's dormitories. As he climbed the stairs, he relized that the other two were still following him.

"Don't worry guys, I promise you that I'm fine, go back to the great hall, I'll see you later." Harry gave a small reassuring smile and watched as Ron and Hermione left together, hand in hand. Harry was truly happy for his best friends, he was, but he couldn't help but feel jealous, after all was said and done he didn't really have anybody, sure he may have had the Weasley's but they would surely hate him now because he was the reason Fred was dead. How could anyone care for him after he caused the deaths of their loved ones?

Harry entered the dormitory and felt a twinge of happiness from being back in the familiar room. He went to the bed that would have been his if he had gone to school this year and laid down. A second after his head hit the pillow Harry fell into what was sure to be a sleep full of dire nightmares.

So whatcha think? I just finished it… I know that it's pretty short and boring but I promise that future chapters will get longer and will be filled with excitement!

Love,


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The entire Harry Potter world belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling and I am only borrowing it for my own imagination…

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't bloody fair! Why did he have to die? Why did his _brother_ have to die? It just was not fair. Ron's mind is filled with thoughts of '_why' _but then Ron looks around and see's all of the other people grieving over their lost ones, all of the other's who gave their lives to end the terrible war. His thoughts went to the bodies of Remus and Tonks. The Lupin's had left the world and left behind a baby boy, who now had no parents left. At least he still had family left; he still had five other siblings and two wonderful parents. This fact doesn't get rid of the pain from Fred's death but it helps in the smallest way. His mother looks up from his father's shoulder and realizes Ron's presence. Her eyes are red and puffy from sobbing; it breaks his heart to see her so broken. His mother gives his dad a small hug and rushes over to Ron, grabbing him in a vice grip hug, which he returns just as tightly.

"Oh Ronald, thank Merlin you're ok! You are all right, aren't you? Did you get injured?" His mother's voice begins to fill with panic as she begins searching him everywhere for any sign of injury. After healing every cut and scrap she turned to Hermione (who had been comforting Ginny of to the side) "What about you Hermione?" After making sure that, she was healed to her liking Molly turned as if to do the same to another. Searching around she turned to Ron and Hermione and asked, "Where is Harry?"

"He's up in the Gryffindor tower Mrs. Weasley, he was completely wiped out" Hermione replied trying her best to give a small reassuring smile, the truth was, Hermione was desperately worried about Harry. He had look deathly pale before and don't forget nearly collapsing. Even if Harry knew that something was wrong, he would be to altruistic to speak up, he would rather be caring for everyone else. Mrs. Weasley nodded and went down the table triple checking each of her children for injury. The family seemed detached; this was not the vigorous family she loved. Hermione's eyes fell upon George, who was staring at the wall of the great hall; his eyes that usually seemed to sparkle were clouded over. Hermione her small had on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. This family may not be the same again, but they would survive, they would still live their lives, she would make sure of it.

"_How could you Harry? You were supposed to save me, not kill me. Why couldn't you have moved faster? Now I'll never have the chance to live, to settle down and have a family. You took that from me, how could you? You killed me!" Fred accused. Harry was surrounded by people who had died in the war, they all wore looks of hate as they stared at him._

"_Savior my arse, you are a good for nothing waste of space, I should have never bothered protected you" Snape's hate for him seemed even greater in death than it did when he was alive. Now young Colin was stepping forward._

"_I looked up to you Harry, you were my hero and you let me die, I wanted to do so much Harry and now I can't because you ran away and took your sweet time to get back. Why did I have to die and you get to live? I hate you" _

Harry sat up in a cold sweat, clutching his ribs in hopes to stop the sudden pain sitting up had caused.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione approached his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts, her hair disheveled; she had obviously just woken up. Harry could hear the shower running indicating where Ron was. "Harry?"

"Fine, nightmare" he gasped holding on tighter to his ribs, talking made the pain 10 times worse and it was starting to hurt to breath. Hermione noticed that Harry seemed to be in a great amount of pain and immediately took charge.

"Harry lay down so I can see you chest " He was going to refuse but it was_ really_ starting to hurt so he laid down as softly as possible trying to cause the least pain possible. Hermione lifted his shirt and gasped at what she saw. Harry's ribs were noticeable broken, she could see a few of them bent. However, that was not what Hermione had reacted to, over his heart, just under the oval shape scar from the locket was a new lightning bolt scar that was still open and bleeding slowly. "Oh Harry! He really did it"

"Can you fix the ribs Hermione, I really don't want to go to the hospital wing," Harry asked doing his best to keep Hermione's mind off what happened in the forest.

"I, I think so but I need to stay perfectly still and it's probably going to hurt." Harry nodded telling Hermione to go ahead. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry's chest, muttering the healing spell under her breath. Harry cried out in pain as the broken parts of his ribs moved back and sowed themselves together. "Sorry Harry!"

"Relax, thank you, it feels so much better now." Hermione seemed to accept that and offered her hand to him to help him out of the bed. Harry took her hand and heaved himself up. Once up he realized how unsteady he was on his feet. Grabbing onto Hermione he tried to balance himself.

"You all right?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay then I'm pretty sure Ron's just about done in the shower, so when he's out you should get in. I'll go get you some clean clothes. As she closed the door, Ron stepped out of the bathroom looking much better than he had the night before.

"Morning mate" he greeted as he walked over to the bed where someone had placed freshly cleaned clothes. "You really need a shower, I mean you're covered in gravel and blood," Ron said with a grimace. Harry walked into the bathroom and discovered what Ron meant. His entire body seemed to be covered in bruises and cuts coated in dry blood. His hair was matted and had chunks of gravel in it. Stripping down he entered the shower. The hot water helped relax his sore , aching muscles. It also gave him time to think. What if his dream was true, what if people believed he was the cause of their loved ones deaths? What if it really was all his fault?


End file.
